


Scorching Hot, Freezing Cold (Urbosa X Reader)

by NeonKitty



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonKitty/pseuds/NeonKitty
Summary: You, y/n , are a hylian. You have pointy ears and all the other features of a hylian. Your mother and father are always supporting you on your travels, sometimes meeting you at certain stables with supplies for you. You wander around Hyrule with your brown horse, Lucy, who is always by your side, pushing herself to the limits just for you.(Please tell me if there are any typos or grammar mistakes, it'll help improve my writing and story telling)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is based before the champions pass.  
> this is my first fanfiction.

It was a warm day, the sun glazing across the dew covered grass of the field. The sky was dyed with colours of blue, yellow and oranges. It was just dawn, and as the day came to life, so did you. You awoke with a gentle yawn, gazing to the painted sky. Sitting up, you look to your horse, Lucy, who was still asleep. Her soft, dark brown mane slightly tangled upon her head and neck, intertwined with colourful feathers you had found yourself. Her chestnut coat had a healthy shine, reflecting the brilliant rays of the dawn sun.

 

Rising up, you gently awake the sleeping companion, who- without complaint- joined you to their feet. You couldn't help but smile at the obedient horse who you had tamed yourself. "Good morning, Lucy" you mutter to the horse, the mare lightly nudged your shoulder in response."here, eat up... we're heading out to the desert today" you mutter, handing the horse a few apples and carrots. Lucy happily ate them, busy gorging on as you packed away all the supplies you had used to set up the camp

 

Y/n put the bags on Lucy’s back, boarding the chestnut horse and beginning to ride off to the desert, which was rather far from where you two stood. The sun began to pick up, and the day began to warm up. Lucy walked along the path to the desert, allowing you to hold your map and keep her on the right trail, her hooves clicking against the path quietly. The soft breeze was cool against your skin, carrying the scent of the morning dew, and the fresh smell of the apple tree leaves, making the paper map in hand flutter slightly with every little breath it made. But the breeze also carried the sound of the birds warbling, _ ~~probably looking for sum fuk~~ _ singing their morning songs, the crickets chirping as they tune up their instruments for the day, it also carried the sound of Lucy's soft pants. 

 

Suddenly, a raindrop fell on the map. You look up, only to receive a raindrop to the eye. “Gah!” you exclaim and steer Lucy into the shelter of a nearby tree. Closing the map, you put it in your pocket, watching as Lucy settled down beside you. “Just our luck, right? Raining right as we’re going to a desert…” you couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought that it might be one of the last times you see rain for a while. “At least the heat from the sun there should dry you up.” you declare, tenderly brushing the girl’s side with the back of your hand. 

 

You watched the rain fall for a while, waiting for it to clear up. Once it did, you board the mare again and guide her to the path, allowing her to follow the path.

  
  


But soon, it became hot, very hot… The grassy fields were replaced by the scorching hot sand. you noticed in the distance a wonderful oasis in the blazing heat. “Lucy, go!” Y/n commanded the horse who was panting heavily. Lucy gave a desperate, tired neigh. “Look, the sooner we get there, the sooner you can have a drink and I can wash you down.” You huff to the horse. Lucy sped up to the best of her abilities, and you reward her with a pat to the side, only to realise Lucy was a lot more hot then you, due to her dark hair. 

 

After a few stumbles, the horse and you arrive to the oasis, and you jump off, watching the horse drink, joining her before washing her down, bringing a wave of coolness through their mare’s body. You gaze into her hazel eyes.  “you did so well” you say as you pet the brown horse, giving her a green apple. 

 

The mare was panting softly from guzzling down the water, her hazel eyes closed as the blissful cool water soothed her baking body as the sun started to set. “we'll rest up here… not far to go till we get there” you smile to the tired horse. You lay down, resting against your companion, falling asleep to refresh yourself for the next day…

 

~~ \--- ~~

3719 characters!

Hope you enjoyed this!

Sorry its mainly about Lucy and you, but I wanted to establish the kind of relationship you two had, and the personality the reader, you, will have in this fanfic!


	2. Never seen before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you leave the Kara Kara Bazaar and reach the Gerudo village, what will happen?

The next day arrives with the blazing heat of the scorching ball in the sky, your body not used to the heat immediately wakes you up. Your eyes flutter open as you look to the still sleeping horse, and you decide to look at some of the shop stalls as she sleeps. Your e/c orbs scan the items and you purchase a few for the short journey ahead, knowing you wouldn’t need much.

 

You wander over to your mare who was now awake and ready to face the day with you, her eyes glued to the bag. You chuckle at the creature beside you, taking out a few green, crisp apples you had brought with you. You fed the hungry horse who hurriedly chomped down on the green fruit in your hand. You felt her fuzzy lips graze against your skin, her teeth clamping down on the crisp and juicy apple.

 

By the end of it, the juice from the apple has spilled into your hand, covering it, but before you could turn to wash your hand in the water beside you, Lucy had begun trying to salvage every last drop by coating your hand in slobbery licks. You laugh at the horse’s actions, also at how her rough tongue had tickled your hand.

 

Once you had your hand back, you washed away Lucy’s spit from your hand. You smile at the cool water and a thought came to mind as to yesterday. The heat that Lucy’s dark coat attracted almost burnt your hand! So, you soak your hands in the clear cool pond and begun to brush Lucy’s mane, cooling her down as the water dribbled down your hand and onto the back of her neck. She relaxed into the mixed sensation of soothing water drops rolling down her chestnut neck and fingers combing through her mane. You took care of your companion, and she would serve you the best she could.

 

After the grooming of her espresso brown mane mixed with white, blue and black feathers, you got aboard the tall mammal and began to steer her to the evasive Gerudo village. You heard the sand hiss with disturbance each step caused.

 

But after the short journey from Kara Kara Bazaar, you finally reached the glorious gates of the sacred village, that has never been tarnished by a man. You thank your lucky stars that you are female, slipping off your mare and stride inside with her. You watch the water fall from the tall building where _she_ stayed… Lady Urbosa, the champion for the Gerudo. You had only heard of her stunning beauty and her strong stature. You watch your companion wander off to drink the water… Then, you saw a group form around her. ,The people here had never seen a horse, only sand seals’ you ponder silently…

Then your eyes land on a tall, powerful figure. She had sapphire lips, ruby red hair and emerald eyes. Her clothing had intricate designs with gold, blue,green and red with small highlights of black… She was like a fire in the forest, the moon in the night sky… she stood out with bold pride… Her ruby locks flow from her high pony tail. She gently pet your mare and her bold, powerful but smooth voice spoke “who owns this horse?” Her bold appearance matched her bewitching presence. 

 

Snapping out of your trance, you gather your courage and speak “She’s mine.” you said. Eyes snap to you, and Lucy trots over to you, allowing you to pet her to confirm she is indeed your mare. “She is a fine horse. A beautiful companion.” The unnamed lady spoke “thank you, I tamed her myself” you smile with pride. The bold lady laughs “I am Urbosa, Champion of the Gerudo people. And who may you be?” Silence… your brain dies on you… This bold, beautiful woman… Was Urbosa..? She was more then what you could have ever imagined… 

 

You feel a nudge from your horse, who quickly saved you from your trance, rebooting that brain of yours. “I am y/n, a simple hylian traveller. And this is Lucy, my faithful mare” you smile. Urbosa, too, wore a smile on her blue lips. 

 

“Please, Come inside. I would like to know more about you, Y/n” Urbosa smiled, leading you to her throne room… What a privilege! 

 

\-------------

3895 characters! Finally, you meet Urbosa!


End file.
